


好玩不过亲哥

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 鳏夫;淫纹;体内射尿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 一个续集渣男机工本性暴露无疑（确信）
Relationships: 绝枪战士/机工士
Kudos: 33





	好玩不过亲哥

距机工被自己亲弟弟枪刃开苞过了一礼拜，两人在伊修加德要完成的任务也都弄完了，这几天先是枪刃缠着要用机工的洞眼泄火，后来反倒成了机工强奸枪刃的肉棍。这对亲兄弟虽然嘴上还喊着彼此哥哥弟弟，心里却早把伦理道德扔个干净，枪刃除了睡前要让机工体内灌满热精，还要在晨勃时把自己嗜睡的哥哥操醒。机工本来回伊修加德也只是取些弹药材料和新的机械制造图谱，闲着的时间不是在倒腾新机器就是在骚扰枪刃，不过机工可不认为自己的骚扰，毕竟有了他的协助枪刃清理那些魔物速度快了不知多少。当然，在处理完那些尸体后，枪刃得被机工掐着脖子掏出鸡巴再和机工在飘着细雪的荒郊野外来上一发。  
枪刃想想这一周过得也是癫狂，这几天他操自己亲哥的次数赶上这几年他嫖娼次数总和了，他明白自己对机工没有一丝超越兄弟和炮友的感情，他也知道机工亦是如此。他把机工当飞机杯，机工把自己当按摩棒，不过可能因为血亲关系他两分外契合，机工自己不知道的敏感点都被枪刃一一找到，枪刃也在每一次做爱中被机工的身子侍弄得非常舒适，枪刃甚至觉得机工的肉眼就是为他的鸡巴而长的，不然怎么每次插入都会那么贴合。枪刃心里想着这些淫事嘴里不由漏出了笑，他望向自己的哥哥便发现那人正在往自己屁股里塞串珠，枪刃的视力一直很好，好到他能看清机工把最后一颗珠子塞进去后有一小股他射进去没多久的精液被挤了出来。  
机工毫不在意自己亲生弟弟炙热的目光，他淡定自若地捡起地上的马裤重新穿上，自从他发现了野战的乐趣后他便放弃了麻烦的内裤，现在他只需要解开腰带褪下黑色外裤就能让自己糊着淫水和精液的大腿晃在枪刃眼前。不过自从机工在一次战斗中因为闻到枪刃的血味而勃起射精影响状态，他现在为自己做了一个小铁环卡在自己的冠状沟上。  
“等一下。”枪刃收回了神，他走到机工面前一只手擒住了机工的手，另一只手探进机工的上衣抚摸着机工的小腹。  
“我可不会生孩子，别摸了。”只是最简单的抚摸就让机工被操弄开的身体产生了一股暧昧的暖意，机工不避讳这种性冲动，他甚至贴近枪刃的耳边开起低俗玩笑，“要不你给我装个子宫？这样我过几个月就能挺着肚子被你干了，我的弟弟。”  
“我只是忽然想到为什么你的伤这么久还没好。”枪刃顿了顿，粗糙的手掌缓缓向上轻压着机工仍然缠着绷带的胸口，“你的身体…”  
“没什么。”机工笑容霎时凝固，他立刻岔开了枪刃的话，“我想回趟家，我老婆的花该浇水了。”  
“你再这么下去会死的。”  
“我他妈没事你别问了！嗯？！”机工忽然感觉有一股暖流从小腹灌入血液之中，他感觉自己胸前的伤口有些发痒，那些伤疤似乎是在慢慢被治愈。  
“老实点，哥哥。”枪刃不想解释太多，可他想知道机工的一些事情，但似乎现在不是时候，“我会一点治疗魔法，要不要一起回回你家给嫂子的花浇水？”  
“行啊，不过我饿了，你把裤子脱了，先喂我精液。”

————  
机工的家是在海雾村的一座小型住宅，枪刃有些惊讶于这个庭院的风格与机工本人大相径庭，料想是按照自己嫂子的审美来弄的。虽然枪刃看着淡绿色的窗帘就大概猜出来里面的装修肯定不是按着机工所愿来的，但待机工找出钥匙打开门后枪刃不禁感慨那个有爱人的机工和现在这个疯疯癫癫的哥哥简直不是一个人。  
这间小屋虽然蒙上了一层薄灰，但是开了灯后温馨整洁，这里不像机工在伊修加德的工作室那样充满机械零件，这间屋子里放着大大小小的乐器和寄居着绿色植物的陶瓷花盆。墙上装点的是齿轮时钟和机械小鸟，枪刃不敢相信机工这双沾满鲜血和火药味的手还会去做一只漂亮的机械鸟，这不是他认识的哥哥。  
“这是你嫂子，漂亮吧。”机工一边给浇水的提壶灌水一边从上衣暗兜里掏出一块金属怀表丢给枪刃，枪刃和机工做了这么多次也从未发现这块怀表，他把打开表盖，表盘是一个绕着齿轮跳动的音符。表盖的内侧是机工与那只小猫烙印时的合影，即使照片有些泛黄，也抵不住那时候机工眼中的爱意与温柔，而他的恋人眼中也是幸福。“对噢，忘了你见过他少年时候的样子。”机工提着壶耸了耸肩，他一边给那些植物浇水一边回忆，“他同意接受我之后我就天天接一些见不得人的任务，那时候我虽然怕死，但是我一想到能亲手给他建一个家就什么都不怕了。”  
“什么任务？”  
“我身手还可以，帮老板解决一两个碍事的敌手不算难事。”机工浇完水，又去洗了拖把乖乖地拖地，“后来就弄了这个房子，也住了快十年了，本来想在我两十周年时候告诉他我赚够了钱可以买下他一直想要的薰衣草苗圃里的大房子了，他说他听着森林里的鸟叫会有灵感写出更多的曲子。”  
“他已经死了。”枪刃不想再听了，他看得出来机工又把自己陷了回去，或者他压根没有走出来。  
机工却不以为然，他把拖把放回原处，取了一个竖琴坐在椅子上开始轻轻拨弄，可是怎么也不成曲调，他又放了下来叹了口气，“我听了这么多年，还是学不会他的歌。”  
“我找到他的时候，他身上都是血，他的弓也折断了。我给他合上了眼，尽管我抱在怀里的是他可是我知道他回不来了。”  
“我将他埋葬在他最爱的森林里，那里会有鸟儿给他唱歌，他能写出自己喜欢的曲子。”  
“我穿着他曾经的衣服提着枪，但我知道我不是吟游诗人，我只是个纵火犯。”  
“我们机工的定时炸弹叫做野火，从遇见他的那一刻起我就愿意这辈子都做他的野火。”  
“所以你就把自己弄得遍体鳞伤还不愿意去治疗？你这是在找死。”枪刃抓起机工的领子将他提起，“你就这么想给他陪葬？！”  
机工没想到枪刃反应那么大，他抓住了枪刃的手腕，镜片下的暗红眼瞳没有一丝光彩，机工忽然颤抖着笑起，突然间他抬起头瞳孔扩大冲着枪刃吼道，“陪葬？我想那个死的人是我而他妈的不是他！我想让他活过来！”  
枪刃没想到机工还是不死心，他摘下机工的眼镜架在自己耳上，他捏住机工的下巴忍着恶心模仿机工阴阳怪气的腔调，“这不是我的亲亲小老婆吗？怎么今天这么激动？”  
机工彻底愣住了，他和枪刃血脉相连，瞬间就懂了枪刃的意思。枪刃扮演他，而他扮演自己的恋人，这样他和他的恋人还在一起只不过是换了一种方式。  
枪刃看着机工眼神飘忽了一会又变回明亮，他伸手去捏机工的尖耳朵，虽然枪刃清楚彼此都是精灵的黑影之民，可为了让机工更好入戏枪刃调整了下说法，“让老公揉揉小猫耳朵，今天谁惹了我的小乖乖了？”  
“别叫我小乖乖！你才是乖乖！你全家都是！”机工很自然地去模仿自己爱人的语气语调，毕竟那是他永远的挚爱，是他最珍贵的记忆。“抱我嘛…算了！不许抱！”  
枪刃一阵恶寒，他实在想不通机工为什么会喜欢这样的，他当年也是因为这种原因拒绝了那只小猫。机工这样会怎么做？枪刃沉思片刻努力撑出痞笑，他环过机工的腰隔着布料揉捏着臀瓣，“想吃老公的鸡巴吗？”  
“草，好恶心。”机工装不下去了，他把枪刃抢走的眼镜取回来戴好，面无表情。  
“你也知道啊。”枪刃叹了口气，“故事会结束，该做爱了，哥哥。”  
机工点点头，他抓过枪刃的胳膊快步走到地下室，枪刃看地下室也是按着嫂子的意愿装修的，不过机工似乎给自己偷偷留了个地。枪刃看见机工熟练地打开一个暗门，里面是一个暗无天日的工作室，枪刃一走进去就踢到了一个扳手，这也忒机工了。  
机工把门带好点燃了工作台上的油灯，这时候枪刃才看清周围堆放了很多未完成的重弩和机械人偶的残缺品，滴着脏兮兮机油的桌面上堆满了子弹和零零散散的设计图纸。  
枪刃弯下腰捡起刚刚踢到的扳手，虽然上面已经锈迹斑斑但还是能看见刻着的机工名字。“我听说你们枪刃也有子弹，但是好像和我们不太一样。”枪刃站起身看见机工已经翘着二郎腿坐在自己工作台上，机工从抽屉里摸出一根烟给自己点上夹在指间，他张开腿抓起一颗子弹指着自己的胯间。“让我尝一尝它们和我们的子弹谁更劲。”  
“那是粉尘压缩…”枪刃有些头大，他走到机工面前把那两条腿架在自己肩上，“你在你家里乱伦不怕嫂子的在天之灵？”  
“所以在我的工作室里啊，他都不知道这块。”机工抓过烟灰罐抖了抖烟灰，“他还不让我抽烟，但压力上来了，我总得有个发泄口吧，他走后我才敢出去嫖…当我没说。”  
“那你还这么悲痛欲绝？”枪刃解开机工上衣的扣子，昏黄的光线中机工缠绕着绷带的肌肤竟然显得不如原来那般苍白，不过似乎在机工肚脐下方隐隐约约多了个奇怪的纹身。  
“因为我真的很崩溃啊，我当时直接瘦了一圈…这是什么？”机工也发现了自己的变化，他忽然有些紧张又有些兴奋，“你搞的吗？这个图标我记得在你们枪刃的灵魂水晶上见过。”  
“便于给你极光和石之心罢了。”枪刃的手掌覆盖上那处纹身，机工再次感到了那股暖流，不过这次它们不是流向血液而是流向机工的下体。  
“唔…啊？！”枪刃的手掌继续下滑，他放下了机工的双腿解开腰带扯下裤子，机工半张嘴喘息着，他撑起身子看向自己的腹部，那块上半端是枪刃的标志，下半段则是无规则的纹理，那些线条毫无美感，甚至蔓延到他的大腿内侧。现在机工的阴茎不需要爱抚就能硬挺，但是由于被自己的锁精环捆住所以马眼只能可怜兮兮地滴着淫水。枪刃勾上机工之前塞在后穴里的串珠尾环将整条抽出，换来机工一声淫叫和从后穴涌出的白精。  
“哥哥，我想撒尿。”枪刃把机工指间夹着的香烟接过掐灭在烟灰缸里，他的手掌抚摸上了机工的纹身，似乎将什么注入了进去，机工就颤抖着转了个身跪趴在工作台上把那处糜烂的肉洞展露给枪刃。机工的工作台不算低，可是精灵身高的优势过于明显，枪刃站起来刚好将自己的鸡巴插进机工撅起的屁股里。  
枪刃也确实充分利用了这个优势，他掏出自己的阴茎撸了两把就着机工穴眼的精液整根没入，机工下意识地想要挣脱可是又被枪刃卡住了腰。机工感觉自己意识有些模糊，他感觉自己的状态像是刚注射了药物，可是他的意识却十分清醒。他似乎察觉到自己的身体有些变化，他的身体渴求着精液，不仅是枪刃的，他自己的也可以，或许别人的也可以。  
他很是愧疚于自己的爱人，可随着枪刃对他前列腺的顶弄，这种愧疚居然逐渐成了一种解脱感。机工将几页设计图纸抓紧在掌中，他的眼神逐渐涣散，喘息与呻吟也更加暧昧，最后枪刃在他体内灌入滚烫的尿液时竟让他也达到高潮。可惜他的阴茎被锁精环弄得射不出一点精液，只有高潮的不断快感。  
他甚至没有注意到被他抓烂的那张图纸上画的是那只机械小鸟。  



End file.
